V7.20
* New skin: * Super Galaxy 2017 Skins * In-game Emotes |Release = October , 2017 |Related = 7.20 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.19 |Next = V7.21 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champion Skins have received new artwork: * (Alongside ) * (Alongside ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon3152.png|Bee Singed ProfileIcon3172.png|Super Galaxy Annie ProfileIcon3173.png|Super Galaxy Elise ProfileIcon3174.png|Super Galaxy Nidalee ProfileIcon3175.png|Super Galaxy Gnar ProfileIcon3176.png|Super Galaxy The following Emotes have been added to the store: Thumbs Up Emote.png|Thumbs Up (Free) According to Plan Emote.png|According to Plan Cup-Yay! Emote.png|Cup-Yay! Gonna Be A Blast Emote.png|Gonna Be A Blast Let's Do This Emote.png|Let's Do This You're Next Emote.png|You're Next Angry Kitten Emote.png|Angry Kitten Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Catch Me If You Can! Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Clean Emote.png|Clean Delightify Emote.png|Delightify Despair Emote.png|Despair Does Not Compute Emote.png|Does Not Compute Excited Kitten Emote.png|Excited Kitten Grouchy Emote.png|Grouchy Happy To See You Emote.png|Happy To See You Hoppin Mad Emote.png|Hopping Mad How Could You Emote.png|How Could You M'Pengu Emote.png|M'Pengu Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Nice Try Emote.png|Nice Try Outrageous Emote.png|Outrageous Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Oh Darn Emote.png|Oh Darn Scout-Approved Emote.png|Scout-Approved Tea Time Emote.png|Tea Time PVP.net * Dark Star: Singularity returns from 10/13/17 (12:00 p.m. PT) to 10/17/17 (4:00 a.m. PT) and 10/20/17 (12:00 p.m. PT) to 10/24/17 (4:00 a.m. PT). ;Champion Select * Can now sort champions by name / mastery / favorite while in champion select. Can also sort by champion with which you haven't gotten an Hextech Crafting chest. * Role filters (tank, assassin, ...) have been replaced with position filters (top, mid, jungle, ...). * In Draft Pick, pairs will now select their champion simultaneously instead of sequentially. ;Emotes * Emotes are new type of cosmetic that can be purchased in the store. ** An Thumbs Up emote is unlocked for free. * Similar to Pings, emotes can be accessed via a pop-up radius that is triggered using a hotkey (bound to T by default), and causes the Emote to flare-up similar to Champion Mastery. ** The radial allows up to five emotes to be equipped at a time, which can be done via the Emotes tab in the Collection. The same emote can be equipped multiple times. * An additional two emotes can be equipped–one for start of the game and one for the end of the game–which will be triggered automatically. ;End of Game Screen * On the right side of the end-of-game screen, you can now see if any teammates are still voting for honor. ;Honor * Vote for your preferred charity the new "Vote for charity" client hub before Worlds wraps up * Honorable play adds some oomph to your democratic rights ** Honor level 3 and below: 1x vote power multiplier ** Honor level 4: x vote power multiplier ** Honor level 5: 2x vote power multiplier ;Item Set Sharing * Exporting Item Sets: ** Clicking the export button lets you choose between "Copy to clipboard" and "Export to file". ** Mass-export item sets via the Items tab by ticking the checkbox next to as many item sets as you'd like. "Copy to clipboard" copies data for all selected item sets, and "Export to file" creates a single file containing all selected item sets. ** Individual item sets can also be exported via the item set editor screen. ** Preferred item slot assignments aren't saved when exporting item sets. * Importing Item Sets: ** Clicking the import button on the Items tab lets you choose between "Paste copied set" and "Select a file". ** "Paste copied set" opens a small text box next to the Import button. Item sets import automatically as soon as you paste in your data. ** Clicking "Select a file" opens your computer's file browser. Don't get spooked! League of Legends V7.20 General ;ARAM Battle Boosts * ARAM battle boosts are temporarily disabled. ;Fog of War * Fixed an issue where ability SFX would sometimes endlessly loop when a character comes out of fog of war. ;Replays * Fixed a few inaccurate or broken announcer text and VO lines that appeared while watching a replay. ;Spell Shields * Fixed a group of identical bugs where some channeled abilities (ex. ) were being interrupted through spell shields. Champions ; * General ** VFX for his attack speed bonus upon summoning a third soldier have been improved for Azir's base and all skins. ; * ** Whenever Brand kills an Ablaze unit, he restores mana}}. ; * ** Rank-up tooltip now properly lists the total attack damage ratio increase between ranks. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing the meal tracker to count jungle monsters oddly. ; * ** Idle SFX are no longer audible during his recall animation. ** Recall SFX no longer goes out of sync with the animation when moving the camera away and back. ; - Relaunch * General ** Title changed to Agony's Embrace from the Widowmaker. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , and , as well as updated artwork. ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base health increased to 572 from . ** Health growth reduced to 84 from 90. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from . ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . ** Base armor increased to 28 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. * (Innate) ** Evelynn gains Demon Shade after being out of combat for 4 seconds. ** While below (20 level)}} health, Evelynn restores health every second. From level 6 onward, Demon Shade also grants . * (Q) ** Evelynn flourishes her lashers, launching a dart in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. Hitting a monster refunds 60% of the cooldown. ** For the next 4 seconds the enemy hit takes bonus magic damage from her next 3 basic attacks or abilities. ** Hate Spike may be re-activated up to 3 times until the ability comes off cooldown at no cost. ** Evelynn projects a line of spikes in the direction of her attack target, dealing magic damage to all enemies struck. Hate Spike will prioritize the nearest enemy if she does not have an attack target. ** ** 8 seconds * (W) ** Evelynn curses the target champion or monster for 5 seconds. ** Evelynn's next basic attack or ability against the accursed them by 65% for seconds, as well as refunding Allure's if she triggers this before seconds. ** If the target is cursed for at least seconds, she the target, as well as applying additional effects based on the target type. ** Against champions reduces their by % for 4 seconds. Against monsters, the duration is increased by 2 seconds and they take bonus magic damage. ** ** seconds * (E) ** Evelynn whips the target enemy with her lashers, dealing of target's maximum health)}} magic damage, applying on-hit effects, and gaining 30% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. ** Gaining resets Whiplash's cooldown and empowers the next cast. ** Evelynn dashes toward the target enemy, dealing of target's maximum health)}} magic damage as well as damaging all enemies she passes through. On-hit effects are only applied to her target. ** ** 8 seconds * ® ** Evelynn becomes as she reveals her true form to all enemies in front of her, before blinking back units. ** Enemies caught in her reveal are devastated, taking magic damage, which is doubled versus enemies below . ** 100 ** seconds ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 8 from . * ** Initial damage AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Ability cooldown reduction increased to seconds from . ** Basic attack cooldown reduction increased to seconds from . ; * ** *** SFX are no longer audible when he is hit during . ; * ** *** Crit SFX no longer uses her base skin's crit SFX. ; * ** Target's health ratio changed to % of target's maximum health}} from % of target's current health}}. * ** Terrain collision range increased to 150 additional range from 100. * ** Headbutting the giant ram having a -second cast time. ; * ** Can no longer both pop a spell shield and deal damage in specific circumstances. ; * ** Damage per stack increased to % of his maximum health}} from %|health}}. * ** Regurgitation lockout reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Fixed a bug with the and Devour combo where, if dealt enough damage to kill the target minion, regurgitating the minion wouldn't do anything. * ** being locked out for 1 second after teleporting. ; * ** Cast indicator adjusted to show the shove's area of effect rather than only the direction of the shove. ; * ** Is no longer missing SFX for his joke, taunt, and dance emotes. ; * ** Tooltip now displays the correct damage bonus for plants empowered by Stranglethorns. Items ; * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . * Favor minimum mana restored from mana coin reduced to 10 from 15. ; * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . * Favor minimum mana restored from mana coin reduced to 10 from 15. ; * The Tribute passive no longer interacts oddly with turrets. ; * Health increased to 200 from 150. * Maximum stacks reduced to 20 from 30. ** Maximum health gained from killing units reduced to 100 from 150. ; * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . * Favor minimum mana restored from mana coin reduced 10 from 15. ; * + + + = . ** + + = . * Health increased to 450 from 400. * Bonus base AD increased to 50% from 30%. * +50% base AD is now an . * shield now starts decaying after seconds. * bonus effect changed to 30% Tenacity from 30% additional base AD. * only. Form-swapping champions only benefit from the base attack bonus buff while in melee form. Shield persists through form-swapping from melee to ranged. ; * Ability power increased to 10 from 5. ; * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . * Favor minimum mana restored from mana coin reduced to 10 from 15. Monsters ; * Smoothed out Krugs' splitting animation. Hotfixes October 16th Hotfix ; * ** Fixed a bug where, in specific circumstances, it could replace the ult of one of his allies, allowing them to cast Children of the Grave but losing access to their own ult in the process. pl:V7.20 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes